iCan't End Like This
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "Sam... I don't know how I feel about her" he says, tears collecting in his eyes. She takes a deep breath as she knows what she is about to say will kill her. "Then kiss her. It's your last chance" she whispers into his ear, so softly that if one wasn't listening they wouldn't have heard it at all. Beatiful Escape. Closure. / iGoodbye spoilers! Rated T for swears. ONE SHOT. Maybe.


_Authors note; Hi guys! So I've finally written something that WASN'T Harry Potter related. I know you guys probably didn't expect me to write something like this or even like iCarly but yes. ICarly is my guilty pleasure and I've always shipped Seddie. It was so perfect. I hope you enjoy this! If you'd like me to write a real conclusion, please review! 3 _

_Alissa/Jasmine_

* * *

**iCan't End This Way. **

* * *

She. She was his neighbour. She was basically perfect. She had brown hair, soft chocolate brown eyes and pink lips. She had a smile that could light up an entire room and laughter like soft tinkling bells. She was... just not what he was looking for. But it could've been just so much more simpler with Carly. It could've been been so happy and joyful if she returned his feelings. He got tired. Tired of waiting. Tired of waiting to only ever be a second option. No, He didn't want that. He couldn't be second place again. Second place was never going to be a good place for Fredward Benson.

She. She constantly beat him up. She always had food in her mouth and was always calling him Fredweird or Fredward. She was... Radiant. She had blonde bouncy golden hair that fell in perfect ringlets and ice blue eyes with a smile that lit a fire in his heart. Multiple bruises came from her. Multiple kisses **were** her. She was the only one who had ever made him feel that way. Their first kiss was so much more than just a "get over it" kiss. The second they touched, Freddie knew it'd be the first and only time he'd ever be kissed for real. Soft warm lips. An electric current passed through both of them and left them wanting more. But neither spoke. Neither wanted to ruin what beautiful connection they had.

It would have been so much easier picking girl Carly over Sam. It would've caused so much less hurt. It would've caused... Emptiness. Something that Freddie had been trying to fill up. It was like a hole he wouldn't be able to fill with Carly. It was only something Sam could understand and make him feel whole again. But lately, things had changed and Freddie had been looking towards Carly rather than the hurt girl who watched him stare.

Him. It was so much more easier just beating on him and calling him "Fredweird" but no. Samantha Puckett was never good at controlling her feelings, but surprisingly she had kept her feelings for Freddie quite hidden. Freddie. Even just the name brought tears to her eyes. She missed him, Good lord she did. She missed lying on his chest and listening to him breathe soft dulcet breaths. She missed the way they fit together and the way they silently spoke "I love you". She had changed. She's more relaxed now. More close about her feelings, Fuck. Sam Puckett was not going to let stupid Fredward change her. But alas, She did and now... she's changed.

* * *

**SAMS POINT OF VIEW - **

Carlys leaving tonight. My best friend is leaving tonight and all I can think of is Freddie and the way he called me earlier.

"Sam... Do you want to get back together?" he had questioned. Yes. Yes I do Freddie. Yes. A million times yes. I want to lie on your chest and listen to you breathe like before. I want to hold your hand in public and smile like before. I want to share a sundae with you and place a dollop of whipped cream on your nose like we did before. I want to simply lie under the stars again with you, like we did that one night. I want you to make me come alive. Come make me come alive in this world.

"... Why? Do you?" I am still kicking myself over that stupid response. I want you back more than anything in this world.

I can't tell you anything except now... I've changed. And it's all because of you. Fredward fuckin' Benson. You're sitting on the couch, bent over, head in hands. I know you're regretting of letting her go. I know you're praying for a second chance with her. It's what hurts me the most but I can't see you like this.

One step. I make my ways towards you.  
Two steps. Is that my heart breaking?  
Three steps. Why am I doing this?  
Four steps. I need you to be happy.  
5 steps.

I sit down next to you and smile.  
"Hey, Freddie. Are you okay?" I say, smiling softly but sadly.

You look up at me with those eyes I love ever so much. Shocked, they're filled with tears and I want no more than to hug you and kiss them away like before.

"Sam... I can't say good bye... I can't say good bye without closure... I have no idea how I feel for her" he says, his voice breaking and the tears are released.

I can't see you like this Freddie. I can't. I love you too much. So slowly I lean over and hug you and whisper into your ear, so silent that if you weren't paying attention you could've missed it.

"... Then kiss her. It's your last chance" I say, feeling tears come to my eyes. I don't know what possesses me but I go and place my hands on the sides of his face and bring your face up so you're looking me straight in the eye. I miss my hand hands being here. I miss holding them longingly there, as if we were puzzle pieces that were meant for each other.

"... But please don't forget me. Don't forget us." I say, closing the gap between us and place my lips softly on his. Warm. Sweet. Oh so sweet. Sweet serenity. Sweet... sorrow. I pull back and smile. And before he can see me cry, I run. I run fast. I don't want him to see me like this. I... want him to see me as his Sam. His little Sammy.

His baby.

**His... Girlfriend.**

* * *

He can still taste her on his lips. He can still taste the sweetness that is Sam Puckett. Nostalgia rushes in and he touches his lips softly, as if it had never happened. Familiar tingling runs through him and he wishes he could just go and hold her by the waist and kiss her until she cries for him to stop.

He wants all that.  
But he wants to feel Carly as well.

Yes, He's selfish.

Slowly, He makes his way up the stairs, almost as if in slow motion, trying to find the middle ground that is earth and his imagination. His imagination is Sam. Sam everything. Sam is everywhere and he wants to hold her and grasp her and kiss her and kiss her and kiss her and breathe in her vanilla, chicken wing scent and kiss her.

Earth. Carly is leaving and he can't let it end like this. Closure. It's what he needs to let go of his little boy crush on her.

Almost as if in routine, he stops at the iCarly studio and starts packing up. Camera gone. Never again will he say "In 5, 4, 3, 2" and leave the 1 out because he knows it's unprofessional. Lights are down. His laptop and laptop cart remain in the empty room. Slowly, he starts packing those up too. Nostalgia fills the room as he tries to breathe in new, clean, Carly-less air. But instead, he's plagued with vanilla air with a hint of chicken wings. She's everywhere. She's everything but he needs his closure. He needs to know it wouldn't have happened. He broke after she ran away. He wanted to hold her close and stop her tears like before and just hold her and smell her hair and smile into it as she calls him a dork.

"Hey Freddie" her voice breaks his train of thought. They talk for a bit, but he's not sure what they talked about, something about not having to pack up _(but I do Carly, I do. He says in his head) _Slowly, she moves in and kisses him. As if on instinct and as if she was Sam, he goes and places his hand on her hip, hoping to feel something. And he does. All he feels is Sam. Sams hips. Her curves and velvety skin and breath. Sam's luscious full lips. Sams Vanilla scent. Not Carlys lips or Carlys cupcake smell.

It doesn't feel right. They break apart and Freddie knows it wasn't meant to be.

"_Sam. Sam. Sam_" He repeats to himself. It was her. He smiles softly as he knows she'll be back in his arms soon.

It was always her and it will always ever be her.

* * *

_Authors note; Hey! So how'd you guys like it? I hoped you liked it. Please Review! Also, please tell me if you'd like me to continue this and add a real ending so you guys can have real closure to this Seddie situations. As always, Review!_

_Much Love, Alissa/Jasmine_


End file.
